


Interrupted Plans

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Quickies, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick portals home briefly (despite having plans) to take care of you.





	Interrupted Plans

“Are you sure you have to go?” You asked with a long whine, arms around Rick as he tried to reach for his portal gun. You had asked him the question a few times ever since he said that he had plans and could not stay, and despite being told off, you still did your best to keep him at bay. It did not matter that you had been with him for days, it was just not the same when he was not there.

“Y-yeah, Beth would kill me if I didn’t s-show up,” he mumbled in reply, trying his best to walk even though he had your body’s weight to fight. He had plans with his grandson, something that you had known for a while but still, you did not feel bad for trying to prevent him from going. This, Rick and you, was new after all, surely Morty would understand… Honeymoon-phase and all. 

Rick shook his head as he saw you trying to find another argument for him to stay in bed, “Beth’ll kill me, babe. S-s-she really would.”

“She can’t kill you if you’re not there,” you pointed out but Rick managed to free himself from your grip. It made you pout.

He chuckled softly at your tantrum, bending down to kiss your pouting lips, “I-I like your logic but M-morty is someone I can’t disappoint without consequences, you know?”

“Just hurry back,” you said, finally giving in.

“It’s a movie, I can’t rush a mo-ovie,” he replied, portal gun in hand and lab coat halfway on. Then there was a green flash and he was gone.

* * *

When you knew he was at least an hour into some boring action-movie, you took your phone and sent him a message. Just one to let him know that you missed him, nothing else.

_ I am in the middle of a movie and this is what you decide to do to me? You’ve got some nerve... R  _

The reply was almost immediate, and you imagined how unfocused he was as he sat on the row in the very back (it was his preferred place) and his mind was on you instead of the movie, phone vibrations shooting up his leg and right to his crotch as he knew it could only be you.

_ I am so bored, you know. _

You added a smiley, one that was winking and then waited for his reply with butterflies swarming in your stomach. If you knew Rick, he would do something about this without even hesitating in the slightest but now that Morty was in the picture, it was more exciting to see how he would handle his lust for you. Could he stand the torture of sitting through the rest of the mind-numbing plot?

_ What a shame, you’re so bored. Can’t you just wait two hours more? R _

Hah, what was he thinking? Of course not. He thought you could go just a minute without him these days? You decided to shimmer out of your underwear, getting ready for him to get home again but first, you replied to his dumb question.

_ No. _

You heard nothing after that and it made you scowl, crossing your arms over your chest and pouting up at the ceiling. Fair enough that he was at the movies but ghosting you in the middle of conversation? Not cool, no way. If he even thought that he co-

The flash of green came out of nowhere and with zero warning. Rick stood before you, and you could see his pupils were dilated, most likely from arousal, when the two of you gained eye contact. He had left Morty for the you, and suddenly, you felt both excited and guilty but the latter took up the most of your emotions, “Rick, you can’t just lea-”

“Relax, k-kiddo thinks I’m taking a shit,” he interrupted you, stripping himself of his lab coat and kneeling onto the bed. You squirmed at his remark but felt no reason to comment on it before it would kill the mood even more.

“So we have to hurry?” You asked, luckily already naked.

“Y-yeah,” he answered as he busied himself with getting his cock out of his jeans, “But don’t get my pants dirty, I don’t have any spare ones. O-only the blue ones.”

Rick crawled on top of you and let a hand travel down between your legs, sliding two fingers inside of you without any warning and making you grip at his shoulders as you gasped his name. God, he really meant it when he said you should hurry.

With your head spinning, you quickly found his cock and noticed that he was already rock hard in your hand. Stroking him experimentally, his fingers’ rhythm faltered slightly as you twisted your wrist a little but when the both of you started to match each other’s strokes, it was goddamn heavenly.

“ _ Ah- _ are you sure you can’t fuck me?” You asked and ran your thumb over the head of his cock, hand sliding down his shaft afterwards.

“ _ Jeeeesus _ , I want to but I-I have to be back soon,” he replied, leaning down to find your lips in a heated kiss. You let your mouth fall open to invite in his tongue and it slid over yours like silk. When you teasingly sucked at it, he curled his fingers inside of you.

“Oh,” you whimpered against him and interrupted the kiss. You screwed your eyes shut as ground your hips into his hand, feeling his fingers go deeper and curling against your g-spot. Christ, you wanted his cock since the fingers were nothing compared to his girth, didn’t even hint at being the same.

“ _ I know _ ,” he was grinding his hips as well now, fucking into your hand but you got stubborn and tried to wrestle him onto his back. It caused his fingers to leave you empty and when he felt slightly confused at what was going on, you caught him at his weakest and pushed him off of you.

“Can’t just do third base like were we in high school,” you mumbled, hooking a leg over his body and then straddling him. You leaned down to kiss him before he could protest, and he quickly gave in, taking his cock in his hand and guiding it into you.

You moved forward above him, feeling the zipper on his trousers gnawing into the back of your thighs as you lowered yourself again but it didn’t hurt enough for you to adjust yourself, no, you were too fixated on the way your cunt engulfed his cock each time you lowered yourself back down again. 

Rick grunted against your mouth, hands finding the globes of your ass and squeezing. He helped you, giving you the strength to rock onto his cock in a quick pace that sent his head back into the mattress. It was hurried and hot but felt achingly shallow in this position. You needed him more, needed him to fill you up to the brim.

“Slow down,” you moaned into the skin at his throat, reaching back to grab at his wrist, “Please.”

You heard him grumble something about time running out but he followed through, letting go and sliding his hands up to your waist instead, so you could sit up properly. With a hand behind you on his thigh, you rocked your hips again and the way his cock slid into you now was marvellous. He was going deep, hitting the sweetest of spots inside of you and sending delicious fire throughout your body’s nerves, and when you looked down at him, you could see it in his eyes how perfect it was for him as well. He really thought that he could have gone with just a hand-job?  _ Oh, please.  _

You put on a show for him now that he was watching, digging your nails into the fabric of his jeans and throwing your head back. With your free hand, you grabbed your breast and pinched your nipple whilst moaning just a bit louder than necessary; if Rick wanted to hurry up, you knew exactly how to make him come faster.

And surely, it worked; Rick’s breathing was speeding up and becoming ragged, his moans dropping a few octaves which indicated that he was getting close. He drove up into you without warning, clearly searching for his release and the deep, surprising thrust made you cry out and seek leverage by grabbing his bicep.

“Give it to me,  _ oh- _ ,” you moaned as he started his maddening thrusts, making you bounce in his lap. The deeper he went, the better, and soon, you felt embarrassingly close to the edge despite your clit being untouched, “I-  _ oh my God _ !”

“ _ Shit _ ,” he panted, voice strained as he was using every damn muscle in his body to fuck up into you. The noises were obscene, wet and slippery as he thrusted back into you over and over again, and the intensity of it sent you forward.

You grabbed at his chest, curling your fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pulled as you felt further and further on the edge, and suddenly, Rick went rigid underneath you and groaned out as he came. The way he pulsed inside of you, coating your walls with his hot come was fucking fantastic, and you reached down to rub your clit until you felt your orgasm crash over you like a wave.

You whimpered, thighs quivering on either side of his body and Rick had to grab at you as the intensity of your walls milking the very last drops from him became too much. He motioned for you to move, brow furrowed, “Jesus.”

“Sorry,” you giggled and fell off of him, landing on your back and panting. Who said you could not have great sex in a short amount of time? You turned onto your side to reach for him but he was not there.

Rick was up before you even managed to catch your breath, and it was surprising to you when he usually was asleep most of the times after you had had sex. A thought of him pretending to be asleep popped into your head; maybe it was his way of getting out of cuddling.  

“We-ell done,” he commented, interrupted your train of thought as he buttoned and zipped his trousers, “You didn’t get them dirty.”

“Do I get a reward for that?” You smirked, pulling yourself together and moving on the bed to kneel in front of him, “Hm?”

“Not now, I-I-I have to be back,” he said, leaning down to peck you on the lips but you held him down, arms linking around his neck and not letting go. You tried to deepen the kiss, as stubborn as you had been earlier when he tried to leave but he, once again, managed to get away, “I n-need to go.”

“Fine,” you pouted, letting your hands fall down to your sides.

“You know what,” he said, admiring your naked body for a moment and you could see on his face that he was thinking, planning something. Before you managed to ask, he had already started talking, “S-stay like that. Just like that until I come back. N-no, put your arms behind your back.”

You eyed him suspiciously but did as you were told, “Why?”

“So I kn-know where I’ve got you,” he put on his lab coat again and reached for his portal gun.

“I’ll miss you,” you said.

“Stay like that,” he replied, and then he left in a green flash again.

How long would it be until your thighs would shake and ache? You were not sure but you felt his come leak, and you wanted to curse him.


End file.
